


Midnight Frosting

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort Food, F/F, Marihilda Week (Fire Emblem), a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Marianne and Hilda consider each other, without ever having met each other.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Midnight Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> MariHilda Week Day 4: Comfort/Modern AU/Soulmates

_Looks like my soulmate’s sad again..._

At least, Hilda assumed she was sad. People tended to be sad when they were doing things like eating ice cream at two in the morning. Hilda would wake up in the middle of the night to go pee, then would feel the sweet after-taste of strawberry ice cream on her tongue. She’d feel a little chilly, on her lips and tongue and down her throat.

Hilda didn’t know her name, yet. Hilda had scratched her own name into her arm with her skin a few times, wondering if her soulmate would be able to feel the sensation and discern the letters of Hilda’s name. H-I-L-D-A, she scratched out, hard, leaving red marks where her nail had been, but her soulmate didn’t scratch back. And later that night, she was back to eating ice cream again.

At least Hilda liked strawberry-flavored things. She laid in her bed, licking her lips as her soulmate spooned what seemed like an entire carton of strawberry ice cream into her—their—mouth. Finally, once the carton was finished, Hilda felt the tell-tale tight feeling in her temples, and the burning of her eyes. She never cried, but she felt just enough to know that her soulmate was crying. Some sensations, she didn’t feel, like her soulmate sitting or rolling over or scratching her back (unless she did it too hard). But the prickling at her eyes, she never missed that.

Hilda shut her eyes. She loved her soulmate—that was what she was meant to do—but the midnight crying sessions were really starting to tear away at her. Feeling the beginnings of tears and being stuffed full of ice cream, and knowing that she couldn’t do anything about it, probably should have irritated Hilda. But, it didn’t. Instead, she laid in her bed, worried about her soulmate, wondering what she looked like. And if she liked binge-eating with other people instead of doing it alone.

* * *

_She’s doing it again..._

Marianne kept massaging her arm, trying to soothe the almost painful sensation on her arm. Either she had suffered nerve damage, or her soulmate was scratching her again. It started at her elbow, travelling in straight, harsh lines until it reached her wrist. The movement of it was erratic, and annoying, and uncomfortable, especially when it happened while Marianne was in the middle of a class. Marianne considered scratching back, maybe twice as hard, to get her point across, but...

She couldn’t afford to be rude to the one person who was supposed to love her.

It got pretty lonely, some nights. Every now and again, she craved _something_ to know her soulmate still existed. A stub of the toe, or a tug at her scalp because her soulmate was combing her hair a little too hard, or even the incessant scratching she’d felt before. Just _something_ to solidify her soulmate’s existence. Sometimes, she wanted to post a picture of herself online, like some people did, in a forum. _You’ll know your soulmate when you see them,_ people said. But Marianne was too shy to let others see her—and what if her soulmate _did_ see her, and blocked her everywhere, on everything, because she was too hideous? At least, in person, she would know. 

In the midst of it all, Marianne had picked up a bad habit. She had never really liked strawberry ice cream, but her soulmate had eaten it once, and she’d loved it ever since. So, on nights when she wondered if her soulmate was even real, she’d eat strawberry ice cream. Even if it was a little sweet and artificial for her personal tastes, it wasn’t horrible. 

Marianne usually bought a small carton—not for a family or a party, or anything, but big enough that one probably shouldn’t eat it by themselves. She did, anyway, hoping her soulmate would wake up with the taste of strawberries on her lips, since she seemed to like it.

Marianne sat back on her couch, sighing and resting a hand on her stomach. _That’s probably the closest thing to a meal I’ve had in awhile,_ she thought. _I couldn’t eat another bite, though..._

Just as she thought that, she tasted icing on her lips. Artificial cake icing, like the kind you could get in a can to decorate cupcakes. It was sickly sweet, almost painful, after eating that ice cream. Marianne smacked her lips, wondering why she tasted it.

But, of course, it had to be her soulmate.

Marianne looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. Why was her soulmate awake and eating...cake? Chocolate cake with vanilla icing? _Why_ was she doing that?

Still, the taste of the cake wasn’t filling. It was just a taste. A sweet taste, a comforting taste. Someone else’s taste, her soulmate’s taste. Marianne pursed her lips, trying to save every drop of the taste.

After a few bites, it seemed like Marianne’s soulmate was full. Marianne swallowed the last few tastes that she had, then exhaled, surprisingly joyful. Good. Her soulmate, whoever she was, was still there. And apparently, they shared the same after-dark hobbies.

_She tastes...sweet._


End file.
